Past Memories Renewed
by PriestessKay
Summary: Kagome is having wierd dreams about a certain taiyoukai. It seems that they once were in love, but what does it mean? Why would she and Sesshoumaru love eachother?
1. New Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of its crew.

Chapterone: New Dreams

On the balcony stood a beautiful immortal who's long black hair fluttered behind her with the crisp wintery breeze. The moon was shining brightly that night, as the beautiful maiden stood there on the balcony alone. There were so many who envied her for her power, and for her beauty. She was oblivious to it all.

She was nothing but pure innocence born with the power to destroy but used as a source of love. Because of her power she was forever alone, locked away from all those who wished to corrupt her and make her their own.

But there was one who had captured her one, who will forever be the maidens light in the dark.. With him came the love that she so desperately needed and wanted.

Kagome was a high born princess that would one day rule the Northern lands, but with

all the spoils in the world she was still the symbol of innocence.

On the balcony Kagome gave a deep sigh wishing to free from the palace and responsibilities. As Kagome turned to leave through the doors. She was caught by surprise when she ran into a man's chest. Stumbling backwards Kagome was held securely by two strong arms.

"You should not be here the guards might catch you," Kagome whispered to the handsome inuyoukai standing in front of her.

As he slowly leaned down, Kagome felt her blush rising. Always with him it seemed that she had uncontrollable emotions. "And you should know that I could care less whether they find me or not," the proud inuyoukai stated, while slipping a lock of her hair from her face behind her ear.

Kagome would have laughed at his statement if the consequences of their meeting was not so dire. For being a Miko, and an important one at that, it was forbidden for their love to be consummated. Not only is it considered unholy but any of their offspring would be shunned from the rest of the world.

"I had to see you it has been so long, that I had forgotten your smell," he slowly whispered, as an almost pained expression crossed his usually stoic face. With that he leaned in closer to her pressing his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply imprinting the scent of sakura blossoms to memory. "And your taste," the inuyoukai then stated sucking on the junction of her neck and shoulders slightly nipping her not to mark but taste her blood. That sweet tangy substance that he craved for every passing hour. His youkai growled knowing he would go no further than taste.

"Sesshomaru..."

End Dream

Kagome bolted up right from her sleeping bag. Holding her hands to her chest, trying to control her heart beat afraid that the sleeping hanyou above her would wake. For if he did she would not know what to tell him for she did not understand it herself.

Realizing Inuyasha still slept undisturbed she let out a sigh of relief. 'What a strange dream, it felt so real almost as if it had happened before.' Kagome let out another sigh because she wanted to feel the comfort of his arms around her once more; she had felt safe and loved in his arms.

Kagome then placed the sleeping kitsune off her stomach and wrapped her blankets around him. She watched as her curled further into himself from the loss of her warmth. A small smile crossed her face, for she truly loved the adopted kitsune he was just so adorable and sweet.

As the sun began to rise so did the other occupants of their small group. With a loud smack and a scream of "Hentai," Kagome knew the rest of the group was awake. It was a morning ritual for them and Kagome hoped that it would never change... Well maybe after all this is over and the Shikon no Tama is complete Sango and Miroku will finally get together.

"Hey Kagome what is for breakfast,"Inuyasha had jumped right in front of Kagome

expectantly, he almost looked like a puppy begging for his breakfast. Of course it would not last long... "Hey Kagome are you in there, what is for breakfast."

"SIT, Inuyasha quit being so impatient I'll make your breakfast in a second."

With that the morning continued until the group was once again searching for the Shikon shards.

End Chapter

A/N: Hey everyone this is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. If you want to read more please review.


	2. Bitter Sweet Memories

1Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the Gang.

Chapter two: Bitter Sweet Memories

'So my little miko is finally remembering, she will soon regret ever crossing me,' Sesshomaru had been in his palace's study when he had finally felt her presence return. He had been waiting over 100 years for her return. 'She is mine now and no one will ever touch what is mine,'the Great Lord of the West then quickly stood toppling over the chair he had been sitting in.

His youkai was raging to come out, wanting to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Sesshomaru was fighting a losing battle for it had been to long since he had lain with his mate. He had to lay claim to her soon or his youkai would go on a rampage killing any who got in its way.

After breaking the desk in half and strewing scrolls and important documents every which way he was finally able to calm his youkai, persuading it to calm down because they will soon have what was rightfully theirs.

Memory

The sweet scent of sakura blossoms had gently wafted passed his sensitive nose. The scent had been so tantalizing and calming. Sesshomaru had never smelt anything more intoxicating and at the same time so pure.

Sesshomaru, to say the least, was intrigued by the scent. Following the scent to the northern most gardens he had spotted the most beautiful of creatures .There sitting on the ground was a woman that he had never seen the likes of before. She had long beautiful lustrous black hair. Her pale ivory face was turned toward the sky watching the birds and clouds pass her by. Although wearing a simple kimono it hugged every one of her petite frame's curves. She had dirt on her hands and clothes, looking as if she had been working in the gardens. But by her posture and although dirty but expensive clothing he could tell she was of higher ranking.

"My Lord I am sorry to intrude on your thoughts but may I ask what you are doing in my gardens?" She had not even turned her head as she spoke, keeping her low and melodious voice just above a mere whisper.

That voice alone could calm a savage beast, it was so calming and sweet that he thought to be otherworldly. "This Sesshomaru does not have to explain himself to a filthy..." he took a quick sniff of the air a little unsure as to what she truly was, "ningen."

With a small gasp and an sharp turn of her head she then knew exactly who she been talking to. The Lord of the West had been summoned to come to the Northern lands, in order to insure a treaty against the South's ruler. Naraku, a hanyou, had been pursuing the Shikon no Tama, and worried about his daughter's safety King Rei had summoned the Western Lord for a signing of a treaty. Quickly rising off the ground the maiden bowed her head, "I was unaware of who you were if you would please except my apology, my Lord."

Standing there before Sesshomaru she grew nervous as he stood there without a word.

Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness and slight tint of fear in her scent, squashing down the idea of not wanting this beautiful maiden to afraid of him, he slowly approached her trembling figure. As he surveyed her more closely, he wanted to see her face. Gently slipping a clawed finger underneath her chin Sesshomaru lifted her face upward.

Sesshomaru had almost gasped in surprise at the remarkable beauty that stood before him. Her skin felt like the finest satin, her lips slightly trembling were a perfect shade of red. Her eyes though, are what really caught his attention there were a sky blue, beautiful pools of liquid that one could lose oneself in their depth. But what really intrigued him was the burning power behind her eyes. Now that he was close to her he could feel her power slowly surround him and wrap him in a cocoon of warmth.

"Speak your name wench," Sesshomaru almost wanted to take those words back when he noticed her wince from the harsh tone of voice he was using.

Ever so slowly Kagome licked her lips for the intensity of his beautiful amber eyes were making her want to curl in to herself. Even more softly that before she whispered "I am Princess of the Northern Lands daughter of King Rei and ... the keeper of the Shikon no Tama."

End Memory

Sesshomaru nearly smirked at the bitterly sweet memory, he remembered the first time they meet because he knew then and there she would be his.

End Chapter

A/N: If you want more of the story please review Thanks

Inu Babe


	3. Confused Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the Gang.

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of the people who took the time to review I am very happy now so here is a chapter for them.

Chapter Three: Confused Heart

Inuyasha and the rest of the gang were slowly making there way across Sengkou Jida to a town where a rumored jewel shard was. The Shikon no Tama was nearly complete Naraku had in his possession three quarters of the jewel shard, while the gang only had four shard pieces. They knew that Kohaku had one and Kouga had two. There were so few jewel shards left that it was making everyone's hair stand on end. The final battle was drawing near and Naraku was as powerful as ever. Although the Gang had also gotten stronger, they were unsure of how much power Naraku had absorbed from the Shikon no Tama.

"Inuyasha please let us stop we have been walking all day non-stop,"Inuyasha then glared at Kagome annoyed that she would even consider a break.

"NO, what if Naraku gets to the jewel shard before us? What then? He already has collected more then us, and YOU want to stop."

Miroku, who always seemed to be the peace maker, stepped in "Although you are right Inuyasha, what good will it do if we are all exhausted from traveling and do not have the strength to fight such a foe as Naraku?"

Inuyasha then "Fehed" and jumped in to the nearest tree. Kagome would have kissed the monk right then in there, but of course with him being a pervert and Sango being in love with the monk, she settled for one of her own disarming smiles.

"Hey Inuyasha do you know where a hot springs are?" with a Feh and a point of his hand Kagome gathered her bathing supplies. "Sango would you care to join me?"

"No thanks Kagome I took a bath yesterday, so I'll just start dinner."

With a shrug of her shoulder Kagome walked in the direction Inuyasha had pointed to. Kagome soon got lost in thought about the strange dreams she was having about Sesshomaru. She felt guilty because she was suppose to be in love with Inuyasha. 'Is that what I really want though, to forever be worried about who Inuyasha is thinking about when he looks at me? I am so confused how could I have feelings for a dream? The real Sesshomaru is so cold, distant, and heartless. Not only that he has tried to kill me.'

With a sigh Kagome continued her track to the hot springs. Finally coming across them she nearly squealed in delight as she watched the hot steam bubbled at the top of the water's surface. After stripping down to nothing Kagome was able to relax in the spring and allow her troubles to evaporate with the steam.

Dream

"My Lord, please, I must leave," Kagome was trembling before this Lord of the West he was an intimidating figure. Kagome could not move with his clawed finger beneath her chin. Kagome had never spoken to a youkai Lord before and was afraid she would displease him in some way.

"Princess why are you in such a hurry to leave this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru had stated this coldly taking her plea to leave as a sign of rejection and disgust. He wanted to mare her satiny skin just so that no other would want her. But he knew that even without her looks many a demon and humans, for that matter, would still want the power that she held so close to her soul.

"My Lord, please, do not take offense it's just that...I have never well...meet a demon of high birth and am afraid to displease you."

Sesshomaru smirked at her statement from the barrier that had been erected around the garden he should have known she did not have many visitors. "My little Miko, I would not hurt you."

Kagome blushed crimson at such a possessive statement from the Lord of the West. "My Lord I do not understand, you barely know me"

Sesshomaru could have laughed then but kept his stonic mask in place. ' So the king has not told her yet that she belongs to me.' Within the treaty the King sighed his daughter to Sesshomaru for protection, because he knew that against demons his people did not stand a chance. Sesshomaru did not know who the Princess was then, but he could not allow the Shikon no Tama to fall in the wrong hands. Now he knew he had gained the upper hand, with such a beauty, how could he go wrong. He them decided to play with her and keep the information from her. "This Sesshomaru does what he pleases."

Kagome slowly bowed her head unsure of this recent event.

End Dream

"KAGOME," Inuyasha had became worried when Kagome had taken to long in the spring. So he decide to go look for her. Only to find her asleep in the spring. Blushing furiously he slowly called out to her, she would not budge from her trance. He then became frantic runnign up to her he began to shake her screaming in her ear "KAGOME"

SMACK

"Oh Inuyasha I am sorry I didn't mean to, I was just dreaming is all."Kagome was embarrassed to say the least, there she was naked in the spring, for the world to see. "Inuyasha I am fine can you please go now."

"No, you'll probably end up falling asleep again," Inuyasha then looked up from the ground to Kagome, he should of know she would be pissed.

"SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, Inuyasha don't you know anything about modesty." Kagome was really mad, to say the least, she liked having those dreams of Him but Inuyasha just had to screw it up.

After the spell wore off and Kagome was done getting dressed. Both walked back to camp in silence, both lost in there own thoughts.

'I wish I could stop having those dreams its like living a whole different life, it is so real that I sometimes don't want to wake up from them anymore. I wish the Sesshomaru of my dreams were real. Oh well just another hopeless girls fantasies...'

'Stupid wench always getting mad over the slightest things, she should not have fallen asleep. It is like I can't turn my back even for a second.'

End Chapter

A/N: Please review. Kagome and Sesshomaru will either meet in the next chapter or the one after. Okay well it is late so Bye for now.


	4. Love's Second Meeting

Disclaimer : I don't not own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

A/N: Here is another chapter for all of my reviewers and sorry if there are any mistakes, sometimes I go brain dead and don't realize them.

Chapter Four: Love's Second Meeting

Sesshomaru knew it was time to reveal himself to his unfaithful mate. She had left him all those years ago. Only to return forgetting who she was and ending up traveling with his hanyou of a brother. Such a disgusting creature that Inuyasha was, should not be privileged to even look at his mate.

Sesshomaru's youkai was howling for release, it wanted to get out, it had been waiting for the hunt for so long.

"My Lord, this lowly Jaken must inform you that Inuyasha and group has entered your lands," Jaken did not know what to have expected from Lord Sesshomaru, but this was defiantly not it.

Sesshomaru had been standing on a balcony when Jaken had informed him about the group, but as soon as he had finished, Lord Sesshomaru jumped into the sky transforming into his youkai form. Unsure of what to make of his Lord's reaction he went back to his duties.

'MINE, MINE, MINE,' Sesshomaru was flying through the sky, traveling to the edge of his border, when he finally caught scent of sakura blossoms.

Memeory

It had been a week since he had first met his miko, his princess, HIS MATE. Kagome had become comfortable in his presence since there first meeting. And he, himself had not felt such contentment since he was a pup.

He still had yet to tell her that she already belonged to him. But he knew now that it didn't matter to her because he could sense that she also enjoyed being in his company.

Sesshomaru always knew where to find her, well of course he could track her down by scent, but he could also sense her location. Which was odd, for only mated couples could do so. Even without his inhuman senses he knew where to look. She was either in her gardens, surrounded by nature; the library searching through scrolls, seeking new knowledge; or in her chambers balcony, wistfully staring at the sky.

That is way he found her that night ,"Kagome why do always stare into nothingness?"

Kagome knew he was there, he was the only one that would risk himself just to see her. "It is not nothingness the I stare at, it is freedom.'

"What must you be free from?"

"This world, this life, I am afraid that one day I will fight a great evil that I will not survive and everything that I know and... love will be gone."

Sesshomaru felt as if her words had burned him, he would not allow her to leave without his permission, was she trying to escape him. Forcefully grabbing her arm her turned her around "You will not leave you are to stay hereཀ"

Kagome saw his eyes slightly turn red when she was turned around, but she knew he would not hurt him. Slowly cupping his cheek, she whispered, "I wish it could be different, but I know what I must do in order to save innocent lives."

Sesshomaru leaned into her hand not wanting to let her go. He was hurt by her words but he knew now that he had her and he would not let her go. "No, you will not leave me, you will stay by my side, no other will have you." With that he quickly took off into the sky, leaving a tearful Kagome in his wake.

End Memory

Sesshomaru growled at the memory, his mate had disobeyed him. She left him when he ordered her to stay. Sesshomaru quickly sniffed the air again he was getting closer to his mate.

Kagome and the rest of the gang

Kagome had been feeling uneasy ever since the group had entered the Western Lands. The weird thing was it felt as if the lands themselves were calling to her, rejoicing in the fact that a piece that had be missing had returned.

Kagome knew now that the dreams were of a past life, she felt as if they comforted her for the task at hand. Though her last dream was really confusing. Sesshomaru had gotten angry with her because she knew that she was going to die, when a great evil came to take the Shikon no Tama. She did not belong to him then and she did belong to him now.

As Kagome was lost in thought she had ran in to Inuyasha's back when he suddenly stopped. "Inuyasha, what is wrong?"

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome did not know what would happen with this encounter. They had met before but for some reasons this was different.

The group was preparing for battle. Inuyasha had taken out tetsuaiga, Sango prepared Hiraikotsu (spelling?), Miroku had stood in an fighting position with staff in hand, and Kirara transformed into its larger form. Kagome stood aloft from the group unsure of what to do. She did not want her friends to fight. Or was it that she was somehow still in love with the Lord of the West.

Before she could contemplate the new thought the Great Lord Sesshomaru entered the clearing in his youkai form. Kagome watched as he changed back into his humanoid form, oh how she wanted to run into his arms screaming that she was sorry, sorry for...sorry for what?

"Sesshomaru what do you want, you can not have tetsuaiga, you can not even wield the sword,"Inuyasha had yelled at Sesshomaru, unsure of what his half-brother was up to.

Sesshomaru kept his stonic facade in place, all the while his yokai was raging on the inside, "Hanyou it is not father's fang that this Sesshomaru is after."

Inuyasha was a little taken aback by Sesshomaru's statement, "Then what do you want, you bastard?"

"My Mate."

End Chapter

A/N: I know evil cliffy but I had to stop some where, anyways please review. Thanks everyone.


	5. The Promise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

A/N: Here is a new chapter for all of my reviewers.

Chapter Five: The Promise

"My Mate."

"What? Who the heck are you talking about, you lay no claim on any one here." Inuyasha was furious, what Sesshomaru was talking about. "Have you lost your mind Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru merely smirked at Inuyasha's accusations, "Inuyasha you had no clue did you?"

"Clue about what!"Inuyasha was ready to attack Sesshomaru when Kagome gentle placed a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha please do not fight him." Kagome whispered it so lowly that even Inuyasha's sensitive ears could barely hear her.

"Kagome I have fought him before what makes this any different?" Inuyasha was confused no one was making any sense. "Kagome what do you know that I do not?" At the time he said this he had looked into Kagome's eyes and realized they were not the beautiful chocolate brown that he loved, but a deep sky blue. "Kagome what has happened to your eyes?"

Sesshomaru found this was the perfect time to explain something to his little brother. "Inuyasha, Kagome is transforming into that of her true-self, now that she has finally starting to gain her memories back. And now I will be taking what belongs to me." Sesshomaru started walking forward toward Kagome knowing she would not struggle, because of the safety of her friends.

Inuyasha then pushed Kagome behind him, "Like hell you will, you will not take Kagome away from me."

As Inuyasha took a fighting stance Miroku took a step forward in front of the youkai's descent. "My Lord, why now have you decided to take her, why not when you first saw her, or any other time after that?"

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, but never took his eyes off of his mate. "Because monk at the time she reappeared and I found her she was with Inuyasha...and she had no recollection of who I was or who she was. Her power was also unstable. If I had tried to make her remember to early she might have destroyed herself and everything around her."

The group fell into a silence, unsure of the information given to them by Sesshomaru. Inuyasha was the first to make a move, quickly charging toward Sesshomaru, "You bastard, I will not let you take Kagome."

Sesshomaru gracefully side stepped Inuyasha's attack, and swiftly he drew toukijin. Quickly blocking another attack.. Seshomaru charged at the hanyou's back. "Die!" He yelled as he speed towards Inuyasha. Inu Yasha craned up his neck and with surprising speed, leapt away from Sesshomaru's fist. Kagome screamed in fright when Sesshomaru's sword sliced through Inuyasha's side. Sesshomaru noticed Kagome's fright for the hanyou and it angered him even more.

'Mine!' He thoughts were in union with his inu's. Hearing Inu Yasha's growling, Sesshomaru faced him as he withdrew Tokijin.

"You will die, halfbreed." The cold youkai sneered in that smooth, perfect voice. Sesshomaru sniffed and swiftly turned to stop an attack of Inu Yasha's claws.

With his eyes bleeding red Sesshomaru jumped behind Inuyasha and quickly stabbed him through the back. Smirking Sesshomaru pulled out his sword and leaving a bloody hanyou kneeling on the ground. He then heard her scream, he should of known she would react this way.

Kagome had watched tearfully as the two brothers fought, she had screamed at them to stop but they were oblivious to it all. That was when she saw the demise of her first love, she had screamed then seeing the blood splatter on to the ground. Unknowingly she quickly found herself kneeling by Inuyasha's side. He was still breathing, she sighed in relief, he would live.

"Miko, it is time we leave." Sesshomaru said knowing that he would not kill Inuyasha yet. For he had protected the miko while he could not.

"No." Kagome had said this quietly, but he could hear the defiance in her voice. The same voice that had comforted him so many years ago.

"Kagome unless you wish for me to kill Inuyasha and the rest of your friends I suggest you get up."

Sango and Miroku at the time had been standing away from the scene unsure of what to make of it. Sango then quickly spoke up after hearing that Sesshomaru was going to take Kagome away, "NO, Lord Sesshomaru you cannot take Kagome away from us, she is like family, I will fight you until I die if I must."

With a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had Sango pinned to tree, "Do you truly wish to die now ningen?" Sesshomaru could smell the fear radiating off of the ningen women, the smell was disgusting to his sensitive nose. That was when he felt the touch, that soft and gentle touch that he had craved for so many nights before. Slowly he turned his head to his mate, knowing he would be able to make her cooperate.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru, leave them alone." Kagome had tears in her eyes as she spoke to him scared for her friend's life and what she might have to do in order for him to let her friends live.

"How do I know whether or not you will end up leaving again." Sesshomaru was eyeing Kagome critically then knowing he would gain the upper had.

"My Lord please, I promise...I promise that I will go with you. Just please let them go."

Sesshomaru knew because of her loving heart she would give up everything including her life for her friends...He knew this because she had done it before.

"How do I know that you will not run away," Sesshomaru eyed Kagome critically as she tugged at the arm choking her friend.

"I promise I won't leave just let them go...Please I beg you," Kagome slowly dropped to her knees it was torture to lose her first love and freedom all in one day.

Quickly dropping Sango to the ground he gently picked up the crying Kagome in his arms. "Very well my mate, it is time to take you back home."

End Chapter

A/N: Here is another chapter for all of my reviewer. So keep the reviews coming and I will keep writing chapters for you.


	6. Memories Come to Light

Disclaimer :I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

A/N: Okay everyone this here is a new chapter. And thanks to all my reviewers. Now that Kagome is back with Sesshomaru she will gain all her memories back, so she will be unconscious for a while.(Warning there is a Lemon in this chapter so if you are underage or don't like that sort of stuff do not read, you have been warned, also this is my first time for lemon so I am not sure if it will suck or not.)

Chapter Six: Memories Come to Light

Sesshomaru was riding his nimbus toward his palace. Wrapped in his tail and arm was a sleeping goddess. After finally taking her away form her friends she had cried herself to sleep in his arm. All her crying had caused him to feel guilty. But it was worth it to just have her back. With Kagome in his arms his youkai had finally calmed down. Sesshomaru could not remember the last time he had felt at peace. 'This woman child has interuppted my life, but without her I would lose myself.'

Kagome's Dream

Kagome lay crying on her bed, it had been two days since she had last seen, Sesshomaru. She felt guilty that she could not give him what he wanted. She knew her days were numbered. She had forseen it in a dream. There was a gentle knock at the door, but Kagome did not answer it. She did not wish for people to see her like this.

Suddenly there was a new weight on her bed. Kagome looked up expectantly at her father. He knew not the torment that she was going through but a father's love always made things better. "My dearest daughter why must you hide yourself in the dark? You won't allow anyone to see you and you refuse to go in to the gardens. What has happened?"

Kagome gently lifted her head, she looked into father's eyes and noticed the sorrow in them. Kagome then threw herself in his arms, "I am sorry father...so sorry."

"Kagome tell me what is wrong? What has made you so distraught?"

Kagome hiccupped trying to calm herself down, unsure of what to tell her father. Her relationship with Sesshoumaru was unknown to every one, and would be considered unholy. "Father I don't know if I could tell you, what is happening to me. I think I am in love."

"With the taiyoukai I presume."

Kagome gasped how did her father know about it , why wasn't he angry. "Father I don't understand how.. how did you know about us."

Her father chuckled then, he had not laughed for awhile ever since her mother died, and Kagome was given the Shikon no Tama he had been distant always lost in memory. "Kagome I had hoped the Lord of the West would take an interest in you, for with your power combined with his, you will be able to defeat Naraku ."

"But father what would have happened if he had not taken an interest in me?"

"Your mother had told me when you were born what his and your destiny was." Her father had gone quiet then losing himself in bitter sweet memories.

Gently placing a hand on her father's shoulder, she asked gentle, " So mother knew all along that she would be the creator of the Shikon no Tama, and I would be left to guard it against evil."

"Your mother, Midoriko, had gone in to the final battle knowing full well what she had to do, her only regret was not being able to be with you as you grew into a beautiful woman."

With sorrow filled eyes she steadily gazed into those of her father's, she was told before that she was the exact replica of her mother, except for her eyes, she knew she had her father's eyes. "Father how did mother live knowing she would leave us behind?"

Kagome's father then gentle whispered, "She never regretted anything, she never looked back..Even knowing her destiny she would never had given up the love we gave her." He then gentle got up ready to leave the room.

"Father...Thank you... for everything."

The next day

Kagome was afraid he would never come back, did she really make him so angry that he never wanted to see her again. New tears were starting to trail down her ivory colored skin. She had stood on the balcony for hours unsure of what to do. The wind suddenly blew blowing her knee length hair every where.

That is the way Sesshomaru had found her, he felt guilty leaving her so suddenly last time. And he then decided that they were better off with out each other. But after the second day, he knew he could not live without her. Slowly he approached her from behind gently cradling her to him, molding her to fit him.

Kagome let out a gentle gasp at the feeling of his body against hers. She slowly turned around to face him unsure of what to say, she did not what him to leave her again. New tears began to run down her check.

At seeing this Sesshomaru gently wiped them away, using the pad of his thumb. "Shhhhh, don't cry any more this Sesshomaru is sorry."

"I did not think you were ever coming back, I was so afraid I would never see you again." With that she flung herself into his arms never wanting to let go. Sesshomaru just grasped onto her even more tightly afraid to let her go.

"Kagome I will always come back to you no matter what."He then gently lifted her chin using his clawed hand, and gently traced her bottom lip with his thumb.

"And I promise that I always be with you." Kagome gentle whispered. Even knowing her destiny she will find him again.

With that Sesshomaru growled possessively, and captured her lips into a desperately passionate kiss. Neither of them wanted to let go afraid that one would disappear . Sesshomaru gentle licked her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Kagome slowly opened her mouth unsure of what to do so she just followed his lead. Sesshomaru nipped and sucked at her bottom lip gentle puncturing it causing it to bleed. His yokai wanted more of her sweet tangy blood, but Sesshomaru was afraid of allowing it free, he did not want to hurt her.

Excruciatingly slow Sesshomaru nipped and licked his way down to the junction of her neck and shoulder, he gently nipped at it causing it to bleed and causing Kagome to moan loudly. All the while his hands roamed her body memorizing every curve and every crevice. Causing Kagome to lose herself in the feeling of his hands roaming her body. All she could do was run her hands on his back and through his long silky hair.

"Kagome, I need you." He had whispered this so sensuously, with a voice husky from lust. She could never deny him again, "Then take me."

With a loud groan from him, he took them from the balcony and to her bed. Using his yokai speed he was able to have them both undressed and laying naked on the bed in no time. The smell of her arousal was driving him out of control it was hard for him not to lose control at the naked sight of her. "You are prefect." Slowly he crawled on top of her afraid to hurt her, gently he laid himself between her legs. Then he ravished her mouth thoroughly. Satisfied with that, he moved down her body gentle cupping her breasts in his hands. He gentle sucked and nipped at one of her breast, while massaging the other. Slowly he bit her breast allowing the blood to freely flow into his mouth. Quickly he then traced kisses to the other breast and did the same. He then raised back up to kiss her. At the same time he inserted a clawed finger into her.

Kagome broke the kiss as she gasped in surprise at the intrusion, never before feeling such a wonderful thing. Kagome moaned as he slipped an another finger in, and he began to move it in and out of her. As Kagome started to buck against his hand as he softly whispered "Impatient are we."

All Kagome could do was whimper as he continued his ministrations. Before she could climax he took out his fingers. And gentle positioned himself at her entrance."I am so sorry, Kagome." He whispered. He took a deep breath and thrust. He watched as Kagome thrashed her head from side to side, her breath taken from her. Sesshomaru stayed still, waiting for her to relax so that he could continue. When she calmed, Sesshomaru pulled out almost all the way, and then thrust back in. When he saw that she was not in pain, he began to dance a dance that was older than time. He thrust in her as fast and hard as he could. Kagome's hands were running through his hair, her eyes closed . He could feel his release approaching, but he held it back. He wanted Kagome to reach hers before he let go. When Kagome threw back her head and screamed her passion, Sesshomaru released his seed into her hot body. As he poured into her his fangs elongated, and he plunged them into her neck, marking her as his mate. When the mark was completed, he removed his fangs and continued to thrust gently into her, allowing her to come down from her passion-high. He pulled out when she had calmed, and pulled the blankets over there exhausted forms.

Few day's later

The palace was under attack, thousands of youkai stormed the castle walls. Searching for the jewel of power. Almost all the warriors were gone, killed by the bloodthirsty monsters that had come from Naraku's body.

In the northern most gardens stood two who defiantly stood against the evil of Naraku. But the swarms of youkai were endless and they had yet to find the source of the evil.

Sesshomaru was using his poison whip against any that got close to Kagome. While Kagome used energy blasts to take out hundreds of youkai at a time. Kagome was growing weak and Sesshomaru could sense it with all the energy she was using not only in her blasts but also the barrier she had erected to keep the youkai from killing those to weak to protect themselves. "Kagome you must get to the palace and keep the barrier up, you are using to much energy."

"No, I refuse to leave you Sesshomaru ."Kagome was defiant as ever, not wanting to leave because of him.

Then miasma slowly began to creep across the ground. Black clouds covered any light that had been left. As fast as the darkness came, the youkai had disappeared into the darkness. Kagome gasped as she felt an over whelming sense of evil, it made her feel so cold inside and out. "Sesshomaru, he is here."

With that Sesshomaru got in battle ready stance, when he quickly smelled the air he nearly gaged at all the miasma surrounding them. Although Kagome was purifying some of it, it was still an over whelming scent. "Kagome his scent is every where, can you sense where he is?"

Quickly expanding her senses she found him, there in the group of trees to your left."

"Ku,ku,ku so the little miko has found me, it is not a surprise though, such a powerful little creature is she not Sesshomaru, such a shame she wasted her virgin blood on you though. No matter, I will take her when I finish with you." Naraku then appeared in his infamous baboon cloak a few feet away from the couple.

Sesshomaru eyes were tinting red, he was about to go into rage. "How dare you Naraku, Kagome is mine. This Sesshomaru will kill you now."

But before Sesshomaru, could get close to Naraku, Sesshomaru found himself surrounded once again by thousands of youkai. Separating him from Kagome . . "KAGOME!"

Kagome was struggling against all the youkai that were surrounding her, that was when she heard Sesshomaru's call. Quickly her head snapped up toward his direction. But that was when she felt Naraku's presence, he was right behind her. But before she could react he had her pinned to him, Kagome was about to blast him away with her miko power but he stopped her. "If you wish your mate to live Kagome I suggest you suppress your power, can't you see he is tiring, just look at the proud taiyoukai now I could swallow him hole right now. He would become a part of me or should I just take his body as a host, would you like that my dear miko?"

Kagome had tears in her eyes, she could not lose him she would not. She refused to allow destiny to control her. The Shikon then began to respond to their masters call, reacting to her uncontrolled emotions. The Shikon no Tama then began to pulse a bright pink. It surrounded the area that they were battling seeming to slow time itself. Kagome watched sorrowfully as her mate began to fight his way toward her. By then he was bleeding profusely not caring how hurt he was. All he could think about was that Naraku had his mate.

Naraku then began to laugh as he watched Sesshomaru desperately try to reach his mate. He had the Shikon now and its master, he will soon become ruler of the world. That was when he noticed it the jewel, it was glowing. Wanting to quickly annihilate Sesshomaru before his Kagome got any ideas he quickly shot his tentacles out. At first Sesshomaru had simple cut the tentacles, but what he didn't expect was for one of the cut of tentacles to stab him from behind, catching him of guard causing Naraku to have an opening.

The last thing Sesshomaru saw was her beautiful tear stained face, 'I failed you my Kagome.'

At seeing her mate die before her eyes, Kagome lost control of her power. She became unstable, engulfing every thing in a blinding pink light.

End Dream

Kagome sat up swiftly unsure of where she was, for one thing though she was not battling Naraku anymore. Letting out a sigh oh relief she quickly took a look at her surroundings. Kagome gasped at the exquisite furniture and tapestries that were around the room. But what really caught her attention was a painting, it was of Sesshomaru and her together, well her past self. Both seemed so happy in the painting. Kagome almost longed for those days again.

"You are finally awake, my little miko."

End Chapter

A/N: Yeah, another chapter is done. Please review, if you want more chapters.

Inu Baby


	7. Emotions

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the Gang.

A/N: Hello, everyone I am so happy that I got reviews, so to all those who review this chapter is for them.

Chapter Seven: Emotions

"You are finally awake, my little miko."

Kagome gasped as she saw Sesshomaru emerge from the shadows, 'How could I have not sensed him.'

"My little miko, you should know by now that I can hide my presence."

Kagome quickly took a step back unsure as to what was happening, "How were you able to read my mind."

"Now that you have recovered most of your memories and knowing the fact that we have mated has caused are bond to reestablish itself." Sesshomaru wanted to be the one asking the questions not her, for over a hundred years he had searched for her not knowing what had happened after he was killed, yes he knew he died that day with the battle of Naraku. But for some reason he had lived through the night. "Where have you been all these years? Where were you hiding? This Sesshomaru had search those many long years never knowing what happened to you? And then out of no where I find you with my half brother no less."

Kagome wanted to cry and throw herself in his arms, but she was afraid he would reject her now. She could hear the hurt and anger in his voice, but he did not show it on his ever stonic face. Slowly the tears began to fall, all those years that could have been were lost because of Naraku. "Sesshomaru, I am not sure what happened, all I know was that you died and I knew I could not live without you. So I think... I think I also died the night of the final battle and was reborn. Only to return to you."

Sesshomaru saw as the tears slowly fell, how he wanted to hold her then, never to let go. But he refused to ruled by emotions again, look where they had landed him alone, for a hundred years. No this time he would keep his distance. He would stay away from her, this time. " Where were you hiding if you were reborn, I should have sensed you?"

Kagome was unsure of what to tell him, would he destroy the well if she told where she was from. She kept quiet afraid how he would react to knowing that

"Miko, where were youཀ If you do not tell me I'll take the information from you wether you like or not."Sesshomaru was getting irritated how dare she keep information from him, what is she hiding.

Kagome gasped at the harshness of his words, what had happened to the Sesshomaru that she dreamt about. This taiyoukai infront of her was cruel and uncaring, while the one in her dreams was gently and kind. Although he was indifferent in the past but he had never threatened her before.

"Mikoཀ"

"I am...I am from the future. Five hundred years in the future." Kagome had nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard his harsh tone of voice.

Sesshomaru was stunned to say the least, he could tell she was not lying. And he now knew why he had never found her she had been out of his reach for so long. "How do you travel, between times, and what of the youkai could they not sense your power?"

"In Inuyasha's forest there is a well know as Bone Eaters Well it some how allows me to travel between times...And in my time all the youkai are gone either they do not exist or they are in hiding." Kagome was scared of his reaction to say the least. She wanted to go home and see her family again. But she now knew she belonged to this world, this time, but what about her life she was still confused as where she belonged. Did she love Inuyasha, or the Great Lord of the West? Who did she belong with. This Sesshoumaru is so different from that of the past one.

He stared at her intently, how could all the youkai be gone even he Sesshomaru should have lived far beyond that time what happened to them all. He then noticed Kagome was slightly trembling in fear, at seeing this all he wanted to do was hold her and kiss them away. He never wanted to let her go again...Realizing where his thoughts were going he quickly squashed them down angry at himself, for thinking these things. Quickly turning to leave he angrily growled out "You will not leave these chambers, or there will be consequences." With that he slammed the door and quickly exited the room.

Kagome just let all her pent up emotions out. Allowing all her tears to come free. Kagome then threw herself on the bed sadly whispering. "I'm sorry...so sorry."

Sesshomaru had his head leaning against the door he could feel her sorrow through the bond. All he wanted to do was start over he had not wished to hurt her any more then he already had... But what about how she hurt him ? She left him alone for all those years and he still did not know whether she would disappear or not.

End Chapter

A/N: Talk about depressing I hope this makes sense, Sesshomaru is only mean because he afraid of losing her again. And Kagome well she is just plain confused. Please I beg you review it will become happy soon so don't worry about that. I know this was short but just be happy I updated so there.


	8. Hidding Feelings Arise Once More

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

A/N: Okay some people, not mentioning who, are saying there is no romance. I am sorry for that but it is getting there so calm down. Anyways here is a

new chapter.

Chapter Eight: Hidden Feelings Arise Once More

Kagome had been locked in the palace for two whole blasted days. Sesshomaru seems to refuse to see her. And even the servants refuse to talk to her. Kagome was over crying all she wanted now was to go outside, or at least be able to wander the halls. Kagome had been worried about Inuyasha, because the last time she saw him he had been hurt badly.

Kagome was angry right now at Sesshomaru, "How dare that pompous ass just leave me here alone locked up."

"You know my little miko, you should watch what you say."

Kagome quickly turned around from the window, blushing crimson from embarrassment, 'Of all the times to come, he has to show up when I am criticizing him.'

Sesshomaru smirked as he saw the color rise to her cheeks. Ever since the first time he had met her he loved the way her ivory skin turned pink, and the way she would gentle nibble on her bottom lip. His body moved on its own accord as he came closer to the woman child. He slowly leaned down lifting her chin with his one hand. Yes, he had missed her.

Kagome to say the least was in shock, Sesshomaru was acting so strangely. She watched as he leaned down closer to her. He started gently caressing her cheek . The feeling was new to her, but she knew he had done it before. Kagome gently closed her eyes loving the feeling of his hand caressing her cheek and his hot breath gentle brushing against her skin. Kagome then felt lips crash against her own. Passionately devouring her lips not wishing to let go.

Sesshomaru gently coaxed her to open her mouth, allowing their tongues to caress each other. His hand had been gently roaming her body, already knowing where her sweet spots were. When Kagome gasped, Sesshomaru was knocked back in to consciousness. He quickly shoved her away from himself angry he had lost control. He quickly started walking out the room when she called to him. That sad melodious voice. Without turning around, he whispered angrily, "You may go anywhere in the palace, but do not go past the gardens." Then he left slamming the door shut.

Seeehomaru was angry at himself he had not meant to go in there to kiss her. 'Damn it after so long I thought I would be able to control my emotions. What does she do to me?'

Kagome was still in a dazed state from Sesshomaru's kiss. Gently touching her lips she blushed remembering the feel of him. 'Hey, wait a minute did he say I could leave my room.' Almost squealing in joy, she quickly opened the door that lead to the hallway.

Poking her head out, making sure the coast was clear she started wandering the halls. She had found room each room fabulously decorated. Each seemed to hold its own secrets and mysteries.

One room she that had intrigued her had old warrior outfits along with weaponry. Depicted scenes of battles long ago lined the walls. The last paintings though brought tears to her eyes. Her mother, her beautiful mother, Midoriko, alone standing against a horde of demons. Bravely defying them for all that was good. Because of that battle Kagome was left to protect the Shikon no Tama forever. The Shikon had given its controller immortality. But since she was reborn with the jewel it became a part of her.

Not wishing to shed any more tears, Kagome left the room promising to go back when she gained control of her emotions.

Inuyasah and the Gang

Inuyasha was slowly coming to when he felt gentle hands on his torso. Slowly opening his eyes he saw Kaede bandaging, his side. Suddenly remembering that Sesshomaru and him had been battling he shoot off of the futon, trying to find Kagome's scent. "KAGOME..." Inuyasha became frantic not finding her scent.

Dashing through the door the hut door he ran into the monk. "Miroku where is she what has happenedཀ?"

Miroku quickly bonked Inuyasha on the head, "Inuyasha you have not fully healed yet, you must not be running around."

Inuyasha was beyond irritated, "HOW CAN YOU TELL ME TO GO AND LIE DOWN, Kagome is out there with my sadistic brother isn't she?" He half whispered the last part afraid to know the answer.

Miroku sighed, he didn't know how Inuyasha was going to handle the information, "Inuyasha in order to gain our safety from Sesshomaru, Kagome promised to go with Sesshomaru and never to try to escape."

Inuyasha went silent Kagome the woman he loved, was being held against her will because of me. "I was not able to protect her."

Miroku watched sadly as Inuyasha was blaming himself, "Inuyasha it is not your fault, I believe in some way they were supposed to go together and Kagome knew it."

"What do you mean Miroku?" Inuyasha did not understand what the monk was getting at, why would they belong together.

"Apparently you were not listening when Sesshomaru said Kagome was his mate. Kagome, I think, knew that she was bonded to him, that was why she did not want you fighting him. I have feeling that all those times he came after you was to check up on Kagome."

"What about tetsusiga? I thought he was always after the sword."

"Yes, I believe he was after the sword also, but why did he keep coming even after he knew he could not wield it?"

"So, all this time he had really wanted Kagome?"

"Yes."

The Palace

Sesshomaru had been steadily watching her as she finally made her way out in to the gardens. Ever since she had gone missing he had planted all the same flowers she had in her private garden. Almost every day she had been missing he went out there to surround himself in its beauty.

He watched as she knelt down by the small river, placing her feet in the cool water. She looked so innocent then almost child like. Her features were still different from her past life's. Kagome still had little bit of baby fat on her face giving that young look, and her hair was not as long as it used to be. But you could tell that it was the same person, she had the same innocent aura and the same scent of sakura blossoms.

End Chapter

A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys, hope you liked. Please remember to review, it makes me happy when you do.

Until next time,

Inu Baby


	9. Evil's Bond

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

A/N: I hope you guys like the story so far, so to all of my reviewers here is another chapter for you.

Chapter Nine: Evil's Bond

Kagome loved being surrounded by all the flowers, it made her soul feel content. She never felt trapped when in a garden of flowers. As she walked by a red rose bush. She gently plucked one off. 'A rose seems to remind me of Sesshomaru, so beautiful yet with all its beauty it can still be harmful. I guess he does have a legitimate reason to hate me though, it is all my fault. But being here with him I can tell that my heart still belongs to him, it will never change. We were destined to be together.'

The tears began to fall again as she thought of how much her heart was hurting. Sesshomaru did not love her any more, had all these years changed him that much?... Did she change him that much?

The wind softly began to blow, as day turned into night. Kagome sat there in the garden contemplating fate's cruelty. Kagome slowly cried herself to sleep, not yet willing to leave her sanctuary.

Sesshomaru had watched her all day waiting for her to take off and leave. Giving himself excuses as to why he needed to watch her constantly. Since he was not close enough nor was their bond strong enough, he could not tell what she was thinking. As the wind gently caressed his skin, it brought with it the scent of her salty tears. Quickly he jumped down silently into the garden, right behind her. He could sense that she was asleep because of her steady breathing and her slack body curled into the fetal position.

He quickly scooped her up with his one arm and tail. Cursing his hanyou brother, once again for his lost arm. As gently as possible, not to disturb her, he carried her to her room. He quickly then slipped her onto the bed tucking the sheets around her. As he gazed longingly at her soft features, he pushed a lock of hair out of her face.

Snapping his hand back quickly he scowled at himself angry that he did not realize what he had been doing. Before he could do anything rash he left his room, to go to the guest room across the hall. Of course Kagome did not know it was Sesshomaru's room that she was actually sleeping in at the time, but Sesshomaru for some reason felt comfort knowing she was there enveloped in his own scent. Sesshomaru did not sleep with her because he knew that his youkai would want to restore its bond and finish her transformation back in to their immortal princess.

Kagome's Dream

Darkness surrounded her as she felt an evil presence. Quickly scanning the area she could not find where it was coming from, and her miko powers were not working. 'Hello, is any one there answer me.'

'Ku, ku, ku so the princess has finally returned. I had known, it was you. All that power and innocence combined into an object of beauty.'

'Naraku, what are you doing here, get out of my dream?' Kagome was getting scarred what was he going to do? Why was he here?

'You wound me miko, do you not know? When you lost control of your power you had nearly purified me but I survived. It took me 50 years just to regain a new body. That was when I found out that you had disappeared but the jewel remained. It seemed that it would have be any easy task to gain the jewel back, but Kikyo destroyed it when I killed her. And when your past memories returned, just like your bond with Sesshomaru, I too have a bond with you.'

'What how is that possible?'

'Oh, it is possible, you see since I now have part of the jewel, your soul and had survived your catastrophic purification attack I seemed to have formed a certain type of control over you.'

'NO, you are lying only Sesshomaru shares my soul.'

Suddenly appearing right in front of her, he seductively whispered, 'Then why has he not taken you as his mate, your past bond will not protect you from others who wish to own you.' Quickly he shredded Kagome's clothing, throwing her to the ground.

Kagome frantically struggled against Naraku's weight on top of her, tears now streaming down her cheeks. 'SESSHOMARU!'

End Chapter

A/N: Well there is another chapter for you guys. And I know evil cliffe, but I will update soon.


	10. A Jealous Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

Chapter 10: A Jealous Love

Sesshomaru quickly dashed out of bed he could sense her panic before she even screamed his name. He had expected there to be some type of demon or something with her in the room. But when he opened the door, all he saw was Kagome thrashing about on the bed, with tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Sesshomaru quickly held her hands down, making sure she didn't harm herself. Frantically he called out to her trying to reach in to her mind. Sesshomaru was trying to keep his youkai under control it wanted blood because of seeing its mate in such a panicked state, but he of course did not know what was causing her to frantically thrash about.

"Kagome wake up, you need to open your eyes, Kagome listen to me..."

In Kagome's Dream

'STOP, NO, Please stop this.'

Naraku slowly trailed kisses down shivering naked flesh, he could smell the fear radiating off of her in waves. 'Ah, but miko do you know how long I have waited to claim you, why would I let you go now?' He seductively whispered into Kagome's ear. As his clawed hands slowly made their way down her body.

Kagome felt so helpless she could not fight him off, slowly she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. Kagome felt as though her soul was dying with every touch upon her skin was made. Then she heard his voice.

'Kagome...Kagome open your eyes...'

'Sesshomaru'

'No you will not escape meཀ' Quickly before she could disappear he dug his claws into her skin letting his poisonous miasma seep into her wounded flesh...

End of Dream

Kagome's eyes suddenly shot open, while she screamed in pain. The first thing she saw was blood red eyes. She nearly screamed again, but his hand had covered her mouth. Finally realizing who it was she threw her arms around his waist. "He was in my dream...and I couldn't fight him...I couldn't fight him."

Sesshomaru suddenly set her sobbing form onto his lap rocking her gentle, while trying to calm his raging youkai blood. But it would not calm down, it refused now that the object of its desire was so near, and with her the scent of her blood so thick in the air...Quickly Sesshomaru's blood red eyes shot open realizing the scent of her blood, looking down at her sobbing form he saw the blood soaking through her clothing onto his lap.

Sesshomaru gently laid her down afraid for her life. As he quickly shredded her clothing he realized that she was not protesting. Glancing at her face, it was contorted in pain. Finally getting the kimono off of her he examined the wound, sniffing it his eyes widened at the smell of miasma, although the cuts were not deep, the black poison was slowly sinking into her skin causing it to turn black.

Kagome's miko powers were, for some reason, not fighting off the poison, almost as if it refused to save her life. Sesshomaru had finally lost control of his youkai blood, but his youkai knew that its mate was hurt. When he heard her whimper the beast gently nuzzled the side of her neck., comforting its mate. Sesshomaru's blood beast could smell the poison reeking from Kagome's wound. It gently began to lick at the poisoned cut knowing that its youkai saliva could heal it.

Kagome could feel herself slipping into unconsciousness but was afraid of what awaited her in the world of dreams. Sesshomaru was being so gently with her although she was in pain she felt relaxed with his soothing caress.

The black poison refused to leave the wound. The blood beast was enraged, and Sesshomaru's logical side fought for dominance also wishing to take care of its mate. His blood red eyes refused to recede. Overpowering its own logical side.

Kagome was slowly seeping into the other world. Her once pained body became numb, and turning cold.

Sesshomaru's youkai could sense that her soul was slowly moving into the afterlife. With a great roar, that shook the palace walls threatening them to fall, he sunk fangs into the junction of her neck, marking her once again. Heavily sucking her blood.

With a burst of a powerful pink blast, the room was engulfed in a blinding light. Sesshomaru's youkai could feel no pain against the pure light instead it left him with a tingling sensation. The pure light gentle caressed the youkai recognizing it, knowing it was not a threat. And it flowed through him healing his once missing arm.

When the blinding light finally resided, in its wake it left behind a now logical Sesshomaru, and the immortal Princess Kagome...

Sesshomaru stared in awe at the unconscious beauty that lie before him. Knee length, midnight black hair lay spread across the bed. Ivory skin that glowed with the moon light with all its perfection, lay unmoving on the bed. Sesshomaru gentle ran his clawed hand over the naked flesh reminiscing their past love making. As he ran across the star shaped scar he felt the shiver that came from her body.

He slowly leaned over her body wanting to be inside her once again, for so long he had been with out her. And now, now she seemed to be a dream, a goddess that only wished to tease him, and would disappear any moment. She was exactly that he remembered, such an innocent beauty only knowing his touch.

A possessive growl suddenly escaped him, as he thought of Naraku touching what was his. He then roughly crashed his lips against the unconscious's immortal, trying to erase the smell of miasma that still lingered on her skin.

Kagome could feel the warmth of his lips demanding her to respond. She had longed for so long wanting him the way he had the first time. She could feel herself quickly respond to his scorching touch, she arched herself into his now roaming hands, wanting more. Kagome moaned into his mouth as his gentle bit her lip, drawing blood.

Sesshomaru quickly stripped himself of his clothes wanting to feel the heat of her flesh against his. Now with both hands he roamed her body, touching her most sensuous places. Slowly he trailed kisses down her neck to her breast, lingering there only to make himself and Kagome moan. He gently nipped and sucked at her breast loving the taste.

Sesshomaru then trailed his hands further, then using his knee he spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist. Then he positioned himself at yet again untouched core. When he felt her hands roam his back he quickly pushed himself into her tight opening. Biting down on his mark.

Kagome opened her mouth in a silent scream of pain. Tears slowly trailed down her face at the pain of losing her virginity. When she finally calmed she felt him purr into her ear, trying to comfort her. She then gently nipped at his pointed ear, telling him she was ready. Sesshomaru then began to roughly pump into her letting go of the years of sexual frustration.

Kagome moaned at the feel of him inside of her. This was what she had missed for all those years, without him she was incomplete. In more pain and pleasure then she had ever known, she tilted her hip only to bring him that much deeper and the pain faded, leaving behind something out of control. As he moved within her, she could feel every inch of him withdraw only to thrust back in and she raised her hips up to meet him with her own movement, feeling like she was going to explode and with his impact she did, heat racing through her.

Sesshomaru slammed into her, gasping for breath as he felt the spasms of her climax squeezing him even tighter taking his breath from him. His eyes wide open, he watched from above her as her mouth opened wordlessly and her eyes closed and she shuttered. Seeing her ecstasy heightened his to a level he had never known. Taking her hands in his, he placed them both above her head, where he held them and her in place as he started his movements deep and driven as he pounded into her, watching every gasp she took.

Kagome tossed her head from side to side, griping his hands tight and she couldn't hold back anymore as his rhythm slowed into hard even thrust, only to speed back up into an erotic faster pace she couldn't keep up with. She cried out again and again, feeling smaller burst flood her only to build back up again. She bit her lip, opening her eyes to the god above her, his hair creating a silver curtain around them, his golden eyes now liquid gold flames burning into her. His breathing matched his thrust then stopped as he strained to slow it down.

He had never been this high before as he drove deep within her, claiming her as his, showing her she was his forever as he drove deeper, feeling her almost constant spasms sucking at him, driving him over the edge of insanity. With a burst of speed he had been holding back, he took her up with him slamming into her as deep as he could. He let the intense pain go as he threw his head back, sending his seed as deep as it could go. His groan drowning out her cry as he held them there until all was sent into her.

Kagome finally feeling more comfortable in her life drifted to a deep sleep. Sesshomaru watched as she drifted into dreamland, then he placed a mind barrier around themselves not wanting Naraku to disturb her again. With Kagome in his arms again, he felt whole once more.

'But how long will this peace last, will you my Kagome disappear once more?'

Sesshomaru's Dream

Sesshomaru was lying in a field of pink flowers. Gently standing up he looked around the final battle field. Everything was covered in the flowers hiding all the demon carcasses. The palace walls had been destroyed, and left as rubble.

Looking down at himself he was amazed that he was alive and healed. "How?"

Quickly sniffing the air he searched for his mates scent, not finding it he became wary not sure what to expect. Again he sniffed the air but only found her stale scent. Using their bonds link he could sense she was alive but far away. Not able to reach her, he searched the area.

He was unsure what had happened. He found all the once dead human soldiers alive, but there was no trace of Kagome. His youkai was starting to become enraged not knowing where his mate was.

Transforming into his youkai he searched towns and palaces, and every where he could think of.

For years he searched ready to destroy the entire world population, but somehow he held back..

But it was not until he came across a great seer that he knew what happened.

"Witch tell me now what you knowཀ" Sesshomaru's eyes had been blood red ever since she had gone missing. And now he had no patience for anything.

With a slight chuckle, she stared at the Great Lord of the West, as old as she was she some how kept the appearance of a child. She was not youkai nor human. Many feared the witch, but Sesshomaru would rather spill her blood, "Lost are we, lost in the dark, a child without a mother, a lover without his love..."

She began twirling around the Great Lord ignoring his threatening growl. "Witch tell me what you know."

"She left, left you alone only save you, now she is lost."

"Quit speaking in riddles and tell me what you mean."

Suddenly stopping she stared at him with a blank expression, almost changing from a child to an old hag. "The life of the most purest for that of all those lost."

"She can not be dead I can still sense her, you lie."

The seer then smiled again, "Not dead but reborn, with no memory, forgetting who she is, and who you are."With that she disappeared without a trace.

With a roar he tore down the forest that he stood in.

End Sesshomaru's Dream

End Chapter


	11. The Seer Returns and Inuyasha's Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

Chapter 11: The Seer Returns and Inuyasha's Rescue Plan

Sesshomaru quickly sat up from the bed, with perspiration gently covering his forehead.. When he began to get up he heard a soft whimper come form the other side of the bed.

There sprawled across the bed tangled in his silver tail was his beautiful mate. How could he have missed such beauty and warmth. Sesshomaru then stole a quick glance out the window, dawn was approaching and he had to patrol his lands. With a deep sigh of regret he miraculously pulled his tail away from his mate with out disturbing her. Quickly getting dressed he was about to take off when another whimper came from his mate.

Sesshomaru calmly returned to the bed and kissed Kagome gently on the lips, and checked the mind barrier making sure no one could get through to her; except for him, of course. With that he took off to patrol his lands.

He needed to find a way to protect Kagome from Naraku. 'How is he able to reach her in her dreams. Only mates should be able to do this. How can I protect something that I cannot touch?'

When finally shaking himself out of his own trance he realized that his lands were quiet that morning almost to quiet. All that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves as the wind blew by.

Sesshomaru unsure of this phenomena gently set his nimbus cloud down, to get a closer inspection. When his feet gentle touched the ground the trees seemed to move on their own accord to block out the sun. Only one area was left with any light.

Calmly he sniffed the air, and oddly finding nothing there, then he moved to the lighted area. As he approached the area he realized someone was standing in the light, it was barely noticeable it seemed to reflect the light itself.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru stopped a few feet away from the creature unsure of what to make of the creature with no scent.

As if on cue everything went dark , there was no light anywhere. Then an eerily child like voice whispered, coming from the darkness itself, surrounding the area; a whispering echo. 'You no not what you have in your possession, everything and nothing is what you hold.'

Sesshomaru recognized the voice as the seer he had found to tell him about Kagome. "Seer this Sesshomaru knows who you are show yourself, and state your business, and be gone from my lands."

"I am no one that can be seen merely a shadow, that is ignored but does see all."

"What is this that you speak of, this Sesshomaru has seen you before do not lie."

"I have advanced into a state in which is too complex."

"Fine, why have you come to this Sesshomaru's lands."

There was then a deafening silence. Sesshomaru stood there in the nothing, seeing nothing and hearing nothing. Instead of the once childlike voice it had once again changed into that of a old hag. "If you do not know the possession in which you hold, the past shall repeat itself. Together nothing and everything must bond to one another, or the past shall repeat. Take heed Lord of the West or you will once again spend another eternity lost in the dark"

With that Sesshomaru was left alone in the now normal forest. Somewhat shocked from the appearance of the seer he took off towards his palace.

Kagome awakening

Kagome gently stretched in the warm blankets. 'God I feel sore and sleepy,' with another yawn she closed her eyes fully intending on sleeping a few more hours.

"OH, MY GOD NARAKU," swiftly jumping from the bed she skimmed her body for any scrapes or marks she knew he left. But instead of finding the marks she realized she looked a little different. "My hair, it is so long. What the heck is going on."

Quickly dashing to her wardrobe, she opened it up to use the full length mirror. When she got a good look at herself she gasped. No longer was there a skinny young school girl, but a young woman with silky black knee length hair, although still petite her figure had filled out, making her look much more appealing. "This is my past-self's look, what happened...Wait a minute Sesshomaru...he and I...Oh no."

"Kagome, you and this Sesshomaru have remated..." Sesshomaru had just stepped onto the balcony when he saw her looking at her reflection. He could not help but let his youkai rejoice for being with her once more.

"But...I don't understand...why have we remated."

With a slight growl, that made Kagome shudder, "It was the only thing I could do."With that he left the room to go to his study and figure out how Naraku got into Kagome's head, and figure out what to do with the information the seer left him with.

Kaede's Village

Inuyasha had finally healed, but his temper was even worse and he had been moping about the village. He was unsure of what to do, he knew he had to rescue Kagome, but she promised to stay with that arrogant bastard.

Inuyasha had been sitting in the God Tree, when Miroku approached him. "Inuyasha, do you know where the Western palace is?"

"Yeah."

"Then why do you not just kidnap Kagome? She would not be breaking her promise and she will be able to go back to her time where it is safe."

"What if is to late, and it is just some trap."

"But should you not at least try to get her back, if you care for her." With that he left Inuyasha to his own thoughts knowing full well that Inuyasha was going to go after her.

As soon as Miroku got out of Inuyasha's senses range, Inuyasha took off as a silver and red blur towards the Western Lands to save his Kagome.

'Kagome, I am sorry, please forgive me.'

End Chapter

A/N I know that this chapter is not only short but it sucks, it will get better I promise.


	12. Naraku's Evil Plot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the rest of the gang.

Chapter 12:Naraku's Evil Plot

A red and white blur raced through the forest, dodging the trees and animals. The blur was heading to the western lands. If any did catch a glimpse of it, they would think that it was a figment of their imagination.

'Kagome please hold on I am coming for you.'

Naraku's castle

"You summoned me, Naraku," the young woman had entered through the door without knocking knowing that Naraku was in there. He had sent Kagura after her, he wanted something from her. She had thus kept her distance, but for some reason she felt the need to come this time.

"Ah, my dear Kikyo, you have come."Naraku had been sitting in front of the window watching as Kikyo's soul stealer tried to break through his barrier. "Just look at them see how they struggle to get to you, they would face death just to reach you." With that he finally turned to Kikyo sneering at her. He had long ago rid himself of Onigumo's heart, but he did not get rid of Kikyo. He had a better idea. "What if I tell you that Kagome is no longer with Inuyasha."

Kikyo stiffened at the name of her reincarnation, she despised the fact that she had taken over her life. "Do not mention the name of the imposter in front of me if you wish to live."

Naraku merely smirked. 'Yes, this would work out nicely.' "I have a proposition for you Kikyo. Would you like to hear it?"

"I am listening,"

Naraku gentle rubbed his part of the Shinkon no Tama in his right hand, intently watching the black swirls of corruption run through it. "As we speak Inuyasha is racing towards the Western lands to rescue Kagome, from Sesshomaru."

"This is no concern of mine," with that Kikyo turned her back toward Naraku not wanting to listen about Inuyasha's love for Kagome.

Kikyo opened the door, but was stopped when a tentacle slammed the door closed. "YOU WILL LISTEN," Kikyo for the first time since she was resurrected feared for herself. Naraku's eyes were bleeding red, his tentacles were breaking through the roof and walls, and his miasma turned the whole room black.. "Kikyo now will you listen," When she slightly nodded her head he returned back to normal, as if nothing had happened. "Now, where was I, oh yes Inuyasha, at this moment he is heading to the West. And what I want from you, is to intercept him before he gets to Kagome."

"For what purpose does stopping him help you?"

"Not stop, intercept he will eventually reach the Western palace after we use this," with that he held up a glass jar, holding a glowing red liquid.

"What is that?" Kikyo stared curiously at the red jar unsure of what to think about it.

"It is the blood of a harpy, not only will it make him loose control of his blood beast, but you will have full control of him. With Inuyasha in his youkai state he will destroy Sesshomaru."

End Chapter

Dun dun dun

A/N: Yes I know evil cliffy but what else can I do. Don't forget to rate and review. Thanks for reading.


	13. The Tranformation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha our the rest of the gang.

A/N: Hey everyone her is a new chapter for you. Be warned there will be a **lemons **so skip it if you are to young or do not wish to read it.

Chapter 13: The Transformation

Inuyasha could tell he was in the western lands. He knew he would be reaching the palace gates before the sun sets. Inuyasha picked up his speed not wanting to waste any more time.

Inuyasha suddenly skidded to a stop he could smell her. He sniffed the air trying to detect her location. Locating the scent from straight ahead he slowly followed it. As he kept moving forward he approached a clearing.

There in the middle of the field was Kikyo. She was wearing her traditional miko garb, her soul collectors swirled and rubbed up against her in an almost sensual act. The wind was gently blowing tousling both Inuyasha's and Kikyo's hair and clothing.

"Kikyo..."Inuyasha gently whispered, he cautiously approached her unmoving figure. Her cold eyes held no emotion as he came towards her. Inuyasha was afraid she would disappear right in front of him. He didn't know what she was doing here, but at the moment he didn't care. He thought she disappeared, or had been killed by Naraku. He did worry about her, but he wasn't sure if he could trust her. He knew that a part of him will always love her, but he also loved Kagome.

"Inuyasha my love." Kikyo extended her hand reaching for him.

Inuyasha cautiously approached her. When he was a foot away she threw herself into his arms. Fake tears ran down her cheeks. "Inuyasha I thought I would never see you again."

Inuyasha knew something was off. But ignoring his mind's own cautions he gently wrapped his arms around her. "Kikyo tell me what is wrong." As much as he wanted to rescue Kagome, he could not abandon Kikyo in her time of need.

"On Inuyasha... Naraku he...he attacked me...and I thought I would never see you again." While Inuyasha gripped her tightly, she masked the scent of the harpy's blood, and slipped it into her mouth.

Without any warning Kikyo kissed Inuyasha forcing the harpy's blood into to his. Inuyasha pulled away, but it was to late he had swallowed the blood. Falling to his knees gripping his stomach he grabbed onto Kikyo's pants leg. Growling and gasping at the same time he looked at Kikyo's face, she was smirking. "Kikyo what have you done to me?ཀ"

"Soon Inuyasha you will only belong to me." With a great roar Inuyasha eyes bleed red and purple strips appeared on his cheeks. Then there was nothing but silence.

Kikyo looked down at the now quiet form of Inuyasha. "Stand," Inuyasha swiftly stood. She closed the space in between and pressed her self against Inuyasha. Her mouth was inches away from his, "Kiss me."

Inuyasha swiftly descended upon her lips, all the while he was growling. Forcibly he pried her lips open, nipping at her lips making them bleed. He pressed his tongue into her mouth exploring it. Then his mouth trailed down her neck sucking and nipping, making Kikyo moan in pleasure. "Inuyasha undress me." Inuyasha's hands sensually caressed her skin as he swiftly removed her garments. At the same time Kikyo made swift work of removing his clothing also. She pulled them both down to the ground on top of their clothing. He laid in between her legs, Kikyo could feel his manhood near her entrance. She was wet for him and wanted him. "Fuck me." Inuyasha plunged his enlarged manhood into her core making her scream in pain and pleasure. "Fuck me harder." Blood was slowly dripping out of her core but she did not care. His manhood filled her completely, and all she wanted was more. Kikyo was shuddering in pleasure, she knew she was going to climax soon. "Oh Kami," She had wanted this for so long.

Inuyasha swiftly flipped her onto her stomach and raised her up onto her knees, then slammed into her harder. Kikyo gasped at the new position, but soon felt the pleasure of it run through body. "Faster." Inuyasha complied with her command. "God yes." She could feel her orgasm coming "God dammit Inuyasha fuck me harder." She finally reached her climax screaming his name. Even though she had orgasmed, Inuyasha kept pounding into her. He was not done yet. Then with a great roar his seed spilled into her.

"Inuyasha get up and get dressed I have a job for you."

When they were both done getting dressed she told him her orders. "Go to the Western Palace and kill Sesshomaru and Kagome." She knew that she was supposed to capture Kagome, but she refused to see her reincarnation alive for any longer.

With his orders issued he swiftly made his way to the palace. The whole time since he transformed he was aware of everything that was going on, but he could not control himself. No matter how much he fought he could not stop himself. Right now he fought against the commands. He would not kill Kagome no matter what, he would not hurt her.

Sesshomaru's study

Sesshomaru could sense that Kagome was approaching his study. He had been needing to ask her if she knew anything about Naraku being able to visit her in her sleep. He had been trying to avoid her though, ever since this morning after his own awkward intrusion.

'Damn, I knew she was in love with that hanyou. I can feel her despair rolling off of her in waves. God damn her and god damn Inuyasha. She is mine yet he still manages to haunt me.'

Sesshomaru's eyes were bleeding red at the thought of Inuyasha, and the feeling to prove his dominance became over powering. Sesshomaru gently leaned forward towards his desk and closed his eyes he needed to control his blood beast before Kagome got to his study.

With Kagome

Kagome slowly made her way through the palace trying to locate Sesshomaru. With Naraku's control over her she needed to speak, with him. Although she was not upset about being mated to Sesshomaru again she wished she did not have to be such a burden.

'How much does he despise me? I did not mean for this to happen. And I don't know wether I should be happy, I feel that I have betrayed Inuyasha in a way and that I am also betraying Sesshomaru for thinking that way. But how am I supposed to react he really does not want me.'

As Kagome glided down the halls she observed all the beautiful decor. The paintings of Sesshomaru's fore fathers lined the walls. It almost seemed that they were watching her, surveying her knowing she was not good enough.

Kagome soon entered the main entry way, and realized that on the ceiling was a great white inu youkai jumping through the clouds. As Kagome surveyed it, it almost seemed to move. Slowly her attention was brought to the end of the hall where to massive wood doors stood. As Kagome approached the doors she noticed all the detailed carvings of vines that outlined it, and in the middle of the doors were detailed depictions of forests.

Kagome gently knocked on the door, knowing full well Sesshomaru already knew she was there. When there was no answer she knocked again, this time a little more impatient. Kagome then heard the growl, she could tell that it was a warning.

Kagome's temper almost went through the roof. 'How dare he. He will not treat me as a servant.'With that she slammed opened the doors. And they smashed into the walls as she barged her way in. But before Kagome could speak a word to Sesshomaru, he had her pinned against the bookshelf pressing his body against hers. She could feel his erection pressed into her stomach. Although his clawed hand surrounded her neck he was not hurting her. He used his body to keep her in place while his clawed hand sensually caressed their mating mark.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome was stunned in the least, she thought he was mad at her but for some reason he was touching her in a very suggestive manner. She called his name again trying to gain his attention. He at the moment was sniffing at their mating mark, which sent shivers through her body, and heat pooling between her legs. The third time she said his name he looked up at her, and what she saw made her gasp.

Sesshomaru's eyes were blood red, he had some how lost control of his blood beast. Kagome slowly raised her hand to his face trying to sooth him. Kagome gently cupped his cheek, and he began to purr. "Sesshomaru you need to come back. Please." She was not sure wether he would listen to her, but she had to try. "Sesshomaru please. You need to gain control." All the while she gently stroked his cheek, trying to lure him back to normal.

Sesshomaru's eyes gently closed and he reveled in her touch. His blood beast was soon calmed and evacuated back to the recesses of his mind. He opened his eyes and stared into those of his mates. He could hear her gently release her breath.

They held each others gaze for what seemed like an eternity. Both trying to see through there souls and trying to see there past selves. Sesshomaru could smell her slight arousal through her clothes and could hear her breathing begin to pick up. He was almost unable to tear himself away from her slightly flushed face and parted lips. But Sesshomaru gently backed away and broke their gaze returning to his desk, and sitting down.

Kagome stood stunned at what had just occurred. 'Am I that different from my past self that I have become undesirable?' Holding back her tears and gathering her pride she walked to the seat from across his desk and gracefully sat down.

"Sesshomaru I have come to speak to you about what occurred last night."

Sesshomaru kept his mask of indifference in check, not wanting her to see any emotion. 'Damn I knew she would talk about our mating and ask if it could be undone. Well she will just have to live with it and meཀ' "And?"

"I need your help to gain back the Shinkon no Tama."

Sesshomaru was stunned although his masked stayed in place his eyes opened but a fraction. "What does that have to do with anything that occurred last night?"

Kagome sighed she should of known, he would not understand. "Don't you see the Shinkon no Tama is a part of me, and holds a certain connection to my soul. Since Naraku has a part of it and has some how been able to absorb apart of my power he can control me."

Sesshomaru growled at that he wanted to rip Naraku in shreds. He wanted to see his blood dripping off of his claws. Sesshomaru then smelt salt and looked up at Kagome. Slow trails of tears ran down her face. He could also smell a slight bit of fear. Oh how he wished Naraku would live a thousand lives in hell. Swiftly Sesshomaru used his tail to lift Kagome up and place her in his lap. There he cradled her head to his chest gently purring trying to calm her down. He then kissed her tears away hating the fact that Naraku brought his mate to tears. Following the trail of tears he found her lips gently he kissed them, while stroking her back in soothing circles.

Kagome felt herself calming at her mate's touch and tentatively raised her head to look into his eyes. There she found something that she was not sure she saw. 'Could it be? Could he still hold that kind of emotion for me.'Kagome then gently placed her lips on his wanting to feel their velvety softness.

Sesshomaru surprised by her action swiftly took control and began to suck on her bottom lip. His then gently explored her body. His hands slid up her arms, and rested lightly on her shoulders, thumbs stroking the pulse in her neck. His touch sent warmth curling in her stomach. His mouth fastened on hers. Sesshoumaru moved Kagome's legs on either side of him so she was straddling his lap. His mouth dominated hers, sweeping her into a world of pure feeling.

A growl rumbled deep in his throat arose, he needed her right then and there. His mouth moved to the soft, line of her throat, down to the pulse beating beneath her satin skin. Sesshoumaru' s arms tightened, causing her breast to press against his chest.

Kagome could feel the liquid pool in her core. 'If he does not take me soon I will surely explode.' She was moving against him restlessly, her breasts aching, nipples pushing erotically against the thin fabric of her top.

His thumb brushed her nipple through her top, sending waves of heat curling through her body. His mouth moved again, his tongue like a flame licking over her pulse. She was pressed against him intimately, she could feel his need for her. Kagome kissed him letting her tongue slip into his mouth.

"I want you.. So much," he whispered gazing down at her with lust filled eyes. He kissed into the crook of her neck lightly biting where his mark was. His hand bunched in her silky hair, pressing his lips against hers and deepening the kiss. His hand traveled under her kimono touching her core. He kissed her eyes and the corners of her mouth, her chin. She felt his breath on her throat, the stoke of his tongue a caress. Kagome clutched at his back, afraid she was being swept away for all time. She cried out with pleasure as his tongue licked her neck. She gave his ear a playful nibble. She then pulled his face toward hers and gave him a long slow kiss.

Sesshoumaru pulled her kimono off from her shoulders gazing at perfect round mounds. He took one nipple in his mouth sucking it while he massaged the other. He then switched when he heard her moan and proceeded to do the same. Sesshoumaru pulled her mouth back to his. There was nothing gentle about this kiss, it was hot and desperate.

Sesshomaru then pulled up her kimono to her waist and pulled down his pants. Slowly he lowered her onto his manhood. "You are so tight." Kagome could not respond she was caught up in the pleasure that he was giving her. Kagome gasped when he was fully inside her. She felt so complete. Kagome felt Sesshomaru lift her hips and slid her back down on to him. Sesshomaru started a fast paced rhythm causing both to moan in pleasure. The new experience was causing Kagome to shiver in pleasure. He soon picked up the pace causing her to just hold onto his shoulders.

Sesshomaru groaned; he was cumming. Her panting of his name was making him go over the edge. He then felt Kagome cum and scream his name. As her inner walls pumped him he also released, roaring he bit his mating mark.

End Chapter

A/N: Hey, here is another chapter to all of my reviewers. Next time Inuyasha will come to the palace and ... Well I guess you will just have to read it to find out. Please review or you won't get another chapter.


	14. Sesshomaru vs Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha our the rest of the gang.

A/N: Yes I know that it has been a long time. I apologize I had a serious writer's block. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 14: Sesshomaru vs. Inuyasha

As the red blur proceeded to the grand western palace. It did not stop for anything his intent clear to kill both Sesshomaru and Kagome...

But in the recess of his mind Inuyasha was trying to fight off his demon blood, he could not kill Kagome. If he did he would end his own life in the process. For he owed so much to her including his life. Since he first meet her at the Sacred God Tree he knew from then on, that she was what had been missing in his life.

He did love Kikyo but that was only before she had died. Now he had to protect her since it was his fault. It is only his guilt and promise to Kikyo that keeps him away from Kagome.

'I must fight this I will not kill the only person who ever look at me and believed... Believed that I was better than what everyone else thought. She loved me for me. Not because I was a half-demon but because I was Inuyasha.'

As his thoughts were trying to assess how to get out of this mess, before he did anything terrible, he realized that he arrived at the palace. He watched himself, as if in another world, draw tetsusaiga. His fathers fang turned blood red and he now could easily break through the barrier.

With one quick swipe the barrier shattered into a million pieces allowing him to proceed through the gate.

Sesshomaru's Study

Sesshomaru sat on his coach in his study. Gently stroking Kagome's long silken hair. He purred in contentment it seemed that his mate was not scarred of his demon blood. She had been able to calm him, only a true mate could do that. Yes, this was his Kagome although her personality was a little different and it seemed that her fiery spirt was more pronounced; there was no doubt in his mind that he loved her. Knowing this he would never let her go again. He would rather kill himself then fall into another pit of despair.

"I will protect you my love, until the end of time."

Kagome's response was to roll over and groan. Sesshomaru smirked at his mate there was nothing more beautiful then this woman.

Sesshomaru quickly stiffened as he felt the barrier around the palace break. He took whiff of the air and smelt his brother .His eyes widened as he smelt that his brothers demon blood had taken over.

He looked down at Kagome still sleeping unaware of Inuyasha's appearance. He will leave it that way, he did not want her to interfere with the battle. Swiftly untangling his tail from her naked form he placed a blanket over her. He then put on his clothing and armor.

He had done all this within a blink of an eye and then leaped through the balcony window to meet his brother head on. He ran toward the entrance of the palace hoping that he had not gotten far.

Inuyasha was crouching low to the ground with tetsusaiga in hand. His blood red eyes were hidden behind his snowy white bangs. He watched as his brother approached him and drew his sword Tokijin.

Inuyasha did not move a muscle he could smell Kagome's scent all over him, his jealousy and anger blocked out any normal thoughts that he did have in the back of his mind. Allowing the demon inside of him to take full control.

Sesshomaru slowed his approach when he saw Inuyasha crouching on the ground. 'How is it possible he is holding tetsusaiga and yet he is in his demon form? What trickery is this?' All the sudden Inuyasha disappeared. But Sesshomaru could sense him and quickly blocked the attack. Sesshomaru staggered backwards from the force of the blow. With Inuyashs demon blood in control Inuyasha's strength matched Sesshomaru's.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as Inuyasha jumped into the air. The powerful jump sent wind and dirt up around Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knew he needed to get tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha, with it his attack doubled in strength. 

Sesshomaru used tokijin to block Inuyasha's attack, which effectively blocked the deadly swipe. Inuyasha jumped back doing a somersault, using his legs to kick up dirt to interfere with Sesshomaru's eyesight. 

Sesshomaru barely dodged the next swipe from tetsusaiga, which drew a thin line of blood from his neck. It angered him that the half- breed dared to touch him. He was growing tired of his insolence. He released a powerful blast from Tokijin, which singed Inuyasha's left arm, but his speed saved him from the direct blast.

Inuyasha lunged at Sesshomaru , allowing Sesshomaru no time to send him another blast from the sword. The inu parried and blocked the attack, but Inuyasha managed to knock away tokijin. 

Sesshomaru smirked at Inuyasha. "Do you forget dear brother that that is not my only weapon?" Sesshomaru then pulled out his deadly acid whip. He sneered with a deadly tone of ice. He lunged with his demonic speed and slashed his claws across Inuyasha's chest leaving acidic poison in the wounds. Inuyasha released a pain filled roar, and looked down at his sizzling flesh. He narrowed his eyes, growling ferociously.

Inuyasha swung his sword over his head and released the wind scar, Sesshomaru fully expecting the attack used his speed to avoid it. He then flung his acid whip at Inuyasha, sending him crashing into the palace walls, destroying the carefully laid stones. Inuyasha pushed the fallen rubble from his chest stood up. His eyes seemed to take on an even darker shade of crimson and he was visibly furious. 

"Sesshomaru, Inuyasha stopཀ"

Kagome in the Study

The sleeping form of Kagome lay unmoving wrapped in a blanket of warmth. A cold breeze gently blew through the opened balcony doors gently stirring Kagome's already tousled hair.

A females voice seemed to flow with the wind. 'Kagome.'

Kagome was still asleep but had groaned in response.

'Kagome darling you must wake up.' The lyrical voice had a hint of sadness to it.

The still drowsy Kagome slowly blinked open her eyes. "Mother?"

The wind then stopped blowing, but a very faint whisper could be heard. 'You must protect the one you love.'

When the voice disappeared Kagome could hear the sounds of a battle going on. Wrapping the blanket around her naked form, Kagome raced to the window. There she saw the two brother's battling one another. Knowing they would not hear her. She ran to her discarded clothes and swiftly put them on.

Kagome ran through the palace as fast as she could. The only thing going through her mind was, 'I must protect the one I love.' She needed to stop the fighting. Finally she made it to the front doors, opening them she could see the two combatants facing off.

Running towards them she screamed, "Sesshomaru, Inuyasha stopཀ"

They both stopped to see what had disturbed their fighting. Kagome realizing she got their attention ran in between them. Looking at Inuyasha then Sesshomaru she asked,"Why are you two fighting?"

Without notice Sesshomaru jumped in front of Kagome blocking the attack meant for her with tensaiga. "Kagome get out of here Inuyasha has lost control of his demon blood."

Kagome starred wide eye at the two battling it out. 'I don't understand, he is holding tetsusaiga.' Closing her eyes she used her new miko senses to search his blood. Gasping she realized that he was being controlled by a dark substance. "Sesshomaru he is being controlled he knows not what he does."

Sesshomaru did not take his eyes of his opponent he just kept using tensaiga to block Inuyasha's ferocious attacks with tetsusaiga. "What do expect me to do?"

Kagome knowing that she had to get Inuyasha close to her in order to purify the dark substance. Threw up a barrier around Sesshomaru. She watched as Inuyasha jumped back away from the barrier, but he did not take his eyes off of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha started turning Tetsusaiga blood red intending to break the barrier. Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red he could not get through the barrier and knew that Inuyasha could. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Stepping in between the two she sparred a glance towards Sesshomaru, "Trust me." She would have smiled when she heard his growl if she had not seen the look on Inuyasha's face. Fully turning towards Inuyasha she took a step towards him. "Inuyasha why are you letting this thing control you, I can feel you in there it has not fully taken control. Inuyasha listen to me you are better then this." Taking another step closer she could hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both growling. "Don't you recognize me Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha lowered his eyes not wanting to look at her. He was fighting himself, oh how he was fighting. So far he forced himself not to move, he could not harm her, his Kagome.

Kagome was ten feet away from him, she held out her hand to him. "Please Inuyasha let me help you." Tears started to form in her eyes as she felt his internal struggle to fight the darkness.

'I must fight it.' Inuyasha could feel himself weaken trying to hold himself off. I must not lose focus.

'Inuyasha why is Kagome still alive?'

'Kikyo?'

'Kill herཀ'

Inuyasha's blood red eyes snapped open, focusing on Kagome. With his demon speed Inuyasha ran towards Kagome. Dropping tetsusaiga he used his clawed hand and ran it through Kagome's soft skin.

Kagome gently grabbed on to Inuyasha's arm and used her remaining strength to purify the darkness. With tears in her eyes she watched as the crimson in Inuyasha's eyes receded. "You're back."

A/N: I know evil cliffy but if I get reviews I will put up the next chapter sooner. Should I have Sesshomaru kill Inuyasha? I am not sure tell me what you think. If you have any suggestions for my story feel free to send a review.


End file.
